Cafe Otaku
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The lands of anime have connected, people come far and wide to nestle and relax at a joyous cafe. The food and deocr are all set, but can our fancy smancy Anime characters make the cut? Join Mako and Sen(not really) as they find out their true potential as members of the host club. Let the magic and chaos swirl...Hey is that chocolate swirl cake? GIMME! Most likely a one shot.


Cafe Otaku!

Chapter 1

 _Author's Note: Ok ladies and gents, it's been a while and sorry it took so long , we've been on break and in case you haven't realized it this is Mako ^_^. Originally I wanted a Cafe with just D Gray Man characters but you know what?_

 _SCREW THAT, FANGIRLS AND BOYS EVERYWHERE NEED GOOD FAN SERVICE!(not too much though)_

 _Basically think Host Club on a major dimensional wide scale! However we're gonna go through a long, and I repeat Long flashback, so keep that in mind._

 _Oh yeah also at least for the most part the host club will be male characters (We'll either due a sister fanfic for this where the characters will be girls or we'll do special chapters.)_

 **Sen: I'll kill Allen if he goes after my Road! And wait...why are you always the main author!?**

 _Mako: *smacks with fan* my idea, I'm the one typing up this bloody thing and you don't like talking to people remember, so deal with it!_

 _Ok my little peeps, I'll be sad saying this but other then my character, and Sen's and maybe some random people, we don't own any of the anime characters used…however based on their personality we'll be coming up with dialogue they'll need to impress their clients._

 **Sen: If we did own these animes/manga...SOOOOOO MANY THINGS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! YOU AUTHORS OUT THERE YEAH I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T GIVE US OUR DESIRES!**

 **NARUTO, D GRAY MAN(still not completed sob), INUYASHA, PICK OF THE LITTER, GAKUEN ALICE, FLAME OF RECCA...THERE'S TOO MANY TO COUNT WHERE THINGS WENT WRONG...**

 **GRAAAAAAAAAAAA…AND MOST OF THOSE ENDINGS SUCKED! *pant, cough, wheeze*...please excuse me while I go to my dart board...so I can take my anger out on the authors pictures….**

 _Mako: While he calms down on with the show ^_^_

Outside the doors of Cafe Otaku…Sen stands in front of the entrance...he, is, the, cat, god thing...His hair long in a ponytail down to his lower back, white as snow. Courtesy of our favorite scientist/tailor Johnny.(DGM.)

His tuxedo suit of course white with matching cat ears and a long straight tail...real or part of the costume...no clue but can you guess the color? yeah white. All grins and confidence.

Next to him his co-owner and partner in crime Mako...the goddess of bunnies and magic. Her attire, yet again the work of Johnny, a knee length dress white, however the bow tie and the ruffle edges are black, cute, chic, yet elegant.

Like Sen, Mako also has ears and a tail, but not a cat oh no...she's da bunny princess(bunny ears and tail are black), with her long mint green and blood red hair braided down her back(christmasy yes~) Nervous yet determined...hehe

After all the planning, building, organizing and hiring, sigh so much effort for this fabulous idea, and finally it will work...it took a long time and a lot of close calls, but at last it is here.

 **Flashback-** **Sen P.O.V**

 ***Running through the soon to be cafe, I finally find her...Mako*** "MAKO-CHAN! There you are~" **She turns around, tired, she's going to hate me….but oh well~ meheh** **e**

" _What now Sen, I still have to get all the papers handed in...aren't you supposed to be hiring the newbies?"_ **She narrows her eyes, suspicious...crap she's on to me already.**

"I need help though, come on, there's too many people who wanna work and you know I suck with organizing, I just do the manual labor…" **Hey it's true….somewhat, not technically a lie, she sighs and nods...we walk down the halls till we reach it...the room. She stops and turns to me.**

" _Alright Sen start talking what do you need me to do with the new recruits...I thought you said they were golden…"_ ***sweat drop* Did I seriously say that...well it's now or never...please Kami have mercy when this is over.**

"Yeah I need help, ***Smiles*** what I need you to do is test them out… ***I open the doors, push her in and lock it*** "...Have fun Mako-Chan, I'll see you later…" **And what I meant, I'll see you when your nice, calm and not going to kill me.**

 **I didn't really wanna do it(ok i did) but we need a test run and by that...I meant how good are the hosts at their job, meaning...if they can make Mako smile, blush and actually act/feel like a girl...it'll mean they'll do their jobs well. * I walk away***

 **I wonder how she'll feel when she actually sees who I hired hehe, this will be fun.**

 _Mako P.O.V_

 _The nerve of that guy...he did Not just push me in while locking the door…he's going to die later...I look around and oh my God...there are hundreds of people here...and what did he mean by "Test them out?" Grrrrrr._

"Excuse me? Are you Mako-San?" I look up, Tamaki, the golden prince(Host club...again duh) _*Smiles lightly yet forced*_

"Yes I am, now I'm guessing this long line of people are here for the employee tryouts for our cafe?" _He smiles as he grabs my hand._ "That is right and we all have the honor of having you decide our fate. Only a beautiful, true lady could make such an important decision."

 _A light touch of his lips grazes my hand. Suddenly he gets pushed aside...well more or so kicked aside, while another tall blonde man appears in front of me...with a bouquet of roses. It's Sanji,(One piece) as he presents the flowers to me, he glares coldly at Tamaki, who due to the kicked smashed his head into the wall *sweat drop*_

"Now that is not how you treat a lady, when you first meet her, you first dazzle her with flowers and gifts, before being so bold as to touch her. A true gentleman, does not act so irresponsible. Now my darling, how would you like to go on a lovely date with me tonight, I can promise you a dinner you won't ever forget."

 _He grins flirtatiously...is he doing this for the job or is he serious...I look around and there are many...many...and I repeat many death stares(glares) at SanjI. I finally find my voice due to the shock of the past 5 minutes, and reply._

"Ok 1, I'm too busy working to do dates. 2 My job is to set up the cafe and Sen was already supposed to do choose and hire you people and 3 …*Smiles with a tick mark* your flirting and compliments won't get you ANY where." _I strut to the closest seat and sit down. My game face is on._

 _"Now if you people don't mind I want to get this done and over with. So I want each world of characters to go to the rooms assigned to them. When I arrive to evaluate you, you'll each get a time limit, to see if you are capable of being hired for this job. You all have your paperwork, and I have each of your files, so move out people, D Gray people, I'm Starting with you._

 **Author's Note:Taking a long time and I have a lot of characters so what I'll do is make the comments/scenes of some of the people who are definitely hosting, and maybe a few people who won't based on either their appearance, personality or what they say.**

 **So warning That next chapter might be a continuation of this evaluation flashback. Anyways back to this**

 _ **In the DGM Room...too lazy to describe but if you know what a host cafe room looks like then you're good**_

"Ok folks, let's get this done, so starting off _*Looks at list of files*_ 'Allen Walker.' _*He walks up to me and sits down.*_ "Whenever you're ready, you have 5 minutes." H _mm, from his files, he has a 'black/darkside' if I hire him, I'll have to investigate it further, cause frankly that could mean anything._

 _*Allen clears his throat and takes a breath. before smiling*_ "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you, I feel honored that you were willing to pick me as your host this fine day." _*He tilts his head and his smile is soft and warm*_ "Would you like something to eat or drink? We have plenty for a lovely lady such as yourself."

 _Y_ _ep...definitely...going to investigate his dark side, he only just started and already he's gotten my attention, any fangirl within his presence would immediately feel welcomed…_ **4 minutes later.**

"Well Mr. Walker, I'm certainly pleased by what I have seen, welcome aboard as the first official host of not just DGM, but of the cafe itself. Can you send in Lavi Bookman please?" _*We both rise*_

"Of course" _*I shake his hand. He starts walking away but stops before looking_ _over his shoulder towards me*_ "Thank you greatly for hiring me, I won't let you down." _Well one down...several more to go._

 _ **Lavi Scene:**_

*He walks in and immediately sits down with a big wide grin on his face* "You may begin when ready, your limit is 5 minutes" _He starts the conversation with a simple greeting and introduction such as asking for my name and such. He's quite smart and prepared, because though he may know who I am, unless told by our secretary, he may not know the names of his clients._

"So how did I get so lucky as to get such a cutie like yourself as my client? _*Smiles*_ What is it you like to do?" _Oho, flirting but getting to know the client in an interesting style, plus with his light aura and humor he'd be quite popular and will make the client comfortable..._ _ **4 mins later.**_

"Mr Bookman, we would be glad to have you join the cafe, thank you for your time." _*Starts writing notes for the files* "_ Would you be so kind as to bring in Mr. Kanda?" _*He nods and stands with a grin*_

 _"_ Yeah I'll send Yuu-Chan in, thanks for having me, and before I forget, just call me Lavi, Mr. Bookman is my grandfathers title. And besides..." _*He winks*_ we're close enough, so no need for the formalities, later~!" _*He walks out singing Yuu-Chan*_

 _ **Kanda Scene:**_

 _Hmm….did I just hear a scream? Nahhhh. Anyways I'm hungry, ugh I'm only on my third possible recruit…*stands up, goes to the microwave that's in the corner of the room, and prepares soba noodles*_

 _2 mins later...yay my noodles are done and where is Kanda...geez *Kanda walks in just after I start eating my noodles*_ "Ah there you are, was wondering when you'd show." *He sits down not saying a word watching me eat* _ok this is weird…_ "Why are you staring?"

"Is that soba noodles?" _*I nod*_ "Are you going to share?" _Say wahhhhhh, did I seriously hear him, say that?! His file stated that he was the cold and rude type...hmm if that's the case I could use this... *grins evilly*_ "If you could convince me I might be willing to share...but you only have 5 minutes or less to do so"

*He grins wryly accepting the challenge* "I'll see what I can do" _* Raise my eyebrow* This will be interesting._ **4 minutes later(seriously tired of writing this you people should know by now that theres a bloody limit)**

"Now if you wouldn't mind I believe our time limit is up, you can either give me the soba you promised me now…*he grins at my weary eyes* or you can go on a date with me tonight and we can share some...which would you prefer?"

 _Oh my God...I think I created a monster...a fricking romantic monster, these past 5 minutes I've kept my poker face in check but within my mind it's been a different story. HOLY HANA PEOPLE I MEAN SERIOUSLY COLD DEMONIC KANDA HAS BEEN FLIRTING AND ACTING LIKE A BLOODY GENTLE MAN ALL FOR THE SAKE OF SOME SOBA NOODLES THAT I HAVE!_

 _AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT HE"S EVEN LAUGHED AND WINKED AT ME AHHHHHHHHHHH! I THINK THE WORLD IS ENDING BUT AT LEAST I"LL KNOW THAT WITHIN THAT TIME I KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN DEALING WITH KANDA YUU! AND WAIT DID HE INVITE ME TO DINNER~?! ?! ##I() &T^#! _

_Keeping what nerves I have *sigh*_ "Wow...a deals a deal Kanda" *gives him the half eaten bowl of soba noodles* "And as you requested, when hired, not only will you get payed but as every other employee you will have free access to meals of which you request, glad to have you on the team. And could you send in Reever?"

 _( I need to remember to have Jerry(DGM) make heavy full meals for Allen so we don't go broke)_ *he Smiles and yeah he fricken smiles people*...I'm just as shocked as you. "I'm looking forward to it" *he winks and walks away* HOLY FRICKING JTHJIHGUIHIOECHIOHVURHUJ(UT*) Y%&(UTIOVJ%(IVI(( *mental mind going crazy...and shut down*

 _ **Author Notes(Mako): Ok my mind is still going crazy but Reever comes in and I hire him and no I'm not writing what he says because I'm too lazy people and I'll bet at least 90% of the fangirls here are dead from shock, if not comatosed.**_

 _ **Bak, Tyki and Jasdevi(when they make one person) were also hired but Jasdevi is a special host that customers who make enough points will have the chance to choose him or another of our special hosts, but you'll see them at work soon enough ^_^**_

 _"Alright Everyone the Official hosts from the D Gray Man Realm are..._

 **Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Reever, Tykk, Bak, Jasdevi(special)**

"I'm sorry **Komui** but I'm not hiring you because of the chaos you and you inventions bring and you only care about Lenalee anyway so its not good for business.

 **Johnny** I don't think you'd do too well as a host but I have two better jobs that you could do, I think tailoring and repairing are right up your ally and I would love to see your work.

 **Cross**...we're not even going to bother because of your horrible ways/habits. **Skin** , you're too much into sweets and you didn't really think of the client so a no go for you.

Lastly **Sheril**...You're not being hired because you spent too much time talking about Road and Tyki, and all of your talking gave me a headache anyway. So we're done, with this group...happy? Sad? I don't care GoodBye!"

 **End**

 **Author Notes/Mako:**

 **K this chapters finally done, I'm tired T_T, and to our fans we're sorry we keep jumping from story to story to story, my partner Sen and I have horrible writers block to the point where we have to get side tracked with different ideas so we can continue the stories.**

 **As always reviews and comments are seriously appreciated. next chapter will be a few more characters of different groups, but I can promise the flashback thingys unless you wanna have it longer, will end by the next chapter…**

Random Person: ...Speaking of your partner where is he? I need him for something.

 **Mako: hmm? *kicks knives and knock out gas spray away so no one can see* No idea man...sorry**

RP: Ok later *walks away*

 **Mako: phew...**


End file.
